A heretofore known example of leg massage apparatuses for massaging legs, for example calves and feet, is disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
The massage apparatus presented in Patent Literature 1 is designed to have a pair of kneading means arranged side by side in a horizontal direction, of which each comprises a pair of platy right-hand and left-hand massage members.
In each of the right-hand and left-hand kneading means, the paired right-hand and left-hand massage members are provided to massage a leg, and they are arranged inclined in opposite directions relative to the direction of length of the leg. Moreover, a rotary shaft is disposed, with its axis pointing in the horizontal direction, so as to pass through the right-hand and left-hand massage members. As the rotary shaft is rotated, the massage members repeat a cycle of an action involving mutual approach of their one ends and mutual separation of their other ends and an action involving mutual separation of their one ends and mutual approach of their other ends.
Accordingly, with the leg set in place between the right-hand and left-hand massage members, the massage members act to put pressure on the right side and the left side of the leg along its length repeatedly, thereby allowing the user to have a kneading massage.